I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for performing acquisition in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
In a wireless communication system, a transmitter may process (e.g., encode and modulate) a packet of data to generate data symbols. For a coherent system, the transmitter may multiplex pilot symbols with the data symbols, process the multiplexed data and pilot symbols to generate a modulated signal, and transmit the modulated signal via a wireless channel. The wireless channel distorts the transmitted signal with a channel response and further degrades the signal with noise and interference.
A receiver may receive the transmitted signal and process the received signal to obtain samples. The receiver may perform packet detection in order to detect the presence of the packet. The receiver may also perform time and frequency acquisition in order to ascertain the timing and frequency of the received signal and to correct for any frequency errors. The receiver may then process the frequency-corrected samples to obtain data symbol estimates and may further process (e.g., demodulate and decode) the data symbol estimates to obtain decoded data.
The receiver may not know when packets are being transmitted. Furthermore, the receiver may receive packets from multiple transmitters with different timing, frequency, and transmit power. The receiver would then need to rapidly and accurately detect the presence of packets and quickly perform timing and frequency acquisition of each packet in order to achieve good performance.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to quickly and efficiently perform acquisition in a wireless communication system.